


In the Dark

by obitobitosies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitobitosies/pseuds/obitobitosies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's had too much wine and forgot to light a fire in the fireplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

The door opened with ease. He never locked it. An open invitation for whoever wanted it back. It was also why he hardly slept.  


He walked down the empty hall, surprised to find no source of light. Sighing, he found his way to the back room where he always was.  


“Fenris, what are you doing in such a dark room?”  


“Excuse you, I’ve been sitting here all day. I didn’t ask for it to get dark, it just did.” The bottle of wine met his lips. He groaned in frustration. It was empty. Tossing it casually behind him with one hand, he reached for another with his free hand.  


“Fenris. I think that’s enough wine for today.” He crossed his arms and looked sternly at the elf.  


“Aww c’mon Hawke. This is only my second bottle.” Hawke glanced behind him and frowned.  


“The pile behind you says otherwise.” Gesturing towards the six or so glasses behind the chair.  


“Those aren’t from today.” He waved his hand around. Gripping the bottle tightly, he brought it up to his mouth again.  


“Yeah… Okay.” Hawke sighed. “You should at least have a light in here.” He walked over to the fireplace and piled more wood onto the open space. With a flick of his wrist, there was a fire going.  


“Oh boo. And I was actually enjoying the dark.” Fenris’ words became slurred as he tipped back the bottle again.  


“Well, sorry to disappoint.” He turned to face the tipsy elf. “Is there a good reason as to why you’re drunk?”  


“What are you talking about? I grabbed a bottle to go with dinner.” Hawke raised an eyebrow. “Okay so maybe my hand slipped and I grabbed a few. But I’m not _drunk_.” He shook his head.  


“Okay that's it. Time for the small elf boy to go to bed. You, sir, have had way too much wine.” Hawke made his way over to where Fenris was sitting and gently took the wine bottle out of his hand. Fenris grumbled in protest as Hawke picked him up. His arms draped over Hawke’s burly shoulders, his legs wrapped around Hawke’s waist.  


Fenris’ head curled into Hawke. “Damn.”  


“Hmm?” Hawke looked back at him as he continued down the hall.  


“You’re really comfy…” Giggles shook his body only to be stopped by a hiccup.  


“Oh really? I’m sure your bed is better though.” He continued down the hall. Stopping at the bedroom door. Nudging it open with his foot, careful not to disturb the drunken elf.  


He reached the oversized bed and gently set Fenris down. Walking away for a brief moment, he started a small fire in the fireplace. Coming back to the bed, he reached for the covers and pulled them over the half asleep elf. He started to walk out when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking down, Fenris met his gaze.  


“I… Uh…” He looked off to the side, his hand never leaving Hawke’s. “Could you… maybe… stay?” His cheeks became even more flustered.  


Hawke’s face softened, a smile creeped across his face. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble that I had saved on my computer. I've been meaning to write newer fics but writer's block sucks...


End file.
